<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Há Quanto Tempo Não O Vejo by RubyCarbuncle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473592">Há Quanto Tempo Não O Vejo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle'>RubyCarbuncle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bus, Canon Universe, Drama, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Portuguese, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"As coisas que pensamos enquanto nossos olhos seguem com desatenção a paisagem do lado de fora da janela do ônibus…"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Há Quanto Tempo Não O Vejo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fanfic de 2018</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>As coisas que pensamos enquanto nossos olhos seguem com desatenção a paisagem do lado de fora da janela do ônibus…</em>
</p><p>Agora mesmo penso em você, penso no tempo que passou e não voltamos a nos ver, nem sequer sei porquê penso na verdade. Você não gostava de mim, eu não gostava de você — eu achava-o inconveniente, intrometido, barulhento e você achava-me arrogante, presunçoso, quieto demais para a sua bagunça.</p><p>É engraçado, pois nesse momento só consigo pensar que seus cabelos são exatamente da cor dos meus olhos, ou talvez <em>eram…</em> Gostaria de ter certeza vendo-o mais uma vez, nem sei porquê quero tal coisa na verdade, meu coração diz-me que o motivo não é só a cor de suas madeixas, se ainda estão vermelhas ou se mudaram para um outro tom. O motivo é outro, mais forte e mais espesso.</p><p>Sinto sua falta, Asahi, da sua inconveniência, da sua intromissão, da sua bagunça.</p><p>Nem sei porquê sinto na verdade…</p><p>Talvez porque minha vida não seja tão risonha quanto foi nos dias que passei ao seu lado, talvez porque — ainda que me seja estranho pensar isso — seu jeito completasse o meu de uma forma que nada ou ninguém fez, faz ou fará um dia.</p><p>Mas esses são só os pensamentos de alguém que olha descontente pela janela do ônibus.</p><p>Vejo as pessoas, mas não você.</p><p>Vejo a pressa, mas não a sua em fazer alguma piada idiota.</p><p>Vejo sorrisos, mas não o seu quando caçoa de mim.</p><p>Não faz diferença, quando eu descer daqui esses pensamentos — ao menos até o próximo ônibus — me deixarão junto com a saudade que eu insisto em negar, junto com as lembranças que eu não ouso esquecer.</p><p>É aqui que eu desço, Asahi, é aqui que pela última vez eu desejo…<em> há quanto tempo não o vejo.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>